dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Super Survivor
o Finish'Em Off (Acaba con ellos) es el tema de apertura del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Fue compuesto por Kenji y Kanon Yamamoto, escrito por Yuriko Mori e interpretado por Hironobu Kageyama. Letras Traducción al español Oscuro; profundo e insatisfecho cielo. La luna parece una gran cicatriz. Destello, sombras de personas se arrastran en la oscuridad. Están creciendo en número. Un tifón diabólico. Un huracán de locura. Los guerreros se enfrentan. Superviviente, tú eres el superviviente. Cortando la desesperación. Acaba con los crímenes deformados. Superviviente, el supersuperviviente. Rompiendo los límites. Espíritu enojado, defiéndete. Crimen; la oscuridad dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Tragando el vasto mundo. Tiempo; este mundo, con su límite se acerca. ¿Es el cielo o el infierno? Un tornado de adversidad. Una ventisca de milagros. Hasta el límite absoluto, es una gran batalla. Superviviente, tú eres el superviviente. Supurando con el deseo. Destruye los repugnantes corazones. Superviviente, el supersuperviviente. Toma tu destino. Espíritu salvaje, defiéndete. Soldados prodigiosos. Crueles reparadores. ¡Es el enjambre de guerreros! Creyente, tú eres el creyente. Desde las profundidades de la oscuridad. Encuentra fragmentos de luz ¡La furiosa tormenta algún día acabará! Míralo con tus ojos. Superviviente, tú eres el superviviente. Cortando la desesperación. Acaba con los crímenes deformados. Superviviente, el supersuperviviente. Rompiendo los límites. Espíritu enojado, defiéndete. Japonés Dark 深く見果てぬ空よ 月は大きな傷跡だろう Spark 闇に蠢いてる人影 増殖してゆくぜ 魔情の typhoon 強気の hurricane ぶつかり合う It's warriors Survivor You are the Survivor 絶望を切り裂き 歪んだ罪をしとめろ Survivor The Super Survivor 限界を壊せよ 生かれる魂 Fight back! Crime 牙を剥いてる闇が 広い世界を飲み込んで行く Time 迫る限りのあるこの世は 地獄か？天国か？ 矢心の tornado 奇跡の blizzard 極限まで It's big fight Survivor You are the Survivor 欲望に爛れた おぞましい心滅ぼせ Survivor The Super Survivor 運命をもぎ取れ 矢性の魂 Fight back! 天才 soldiers 残酷 fixers 群がるのは It's warriors Believer You are the Believer 暗黒のふちから 光のかけら見つけろ たけりクルー嵐 いつの日か静まる その目で見ろ Survivor You are the Survivor 絶望を切り裂き 歪んだ罪をしとめろ Survivor The Super Survivor 限界を壊せよ 生かれる魂 Fight back! Japonés romanizado Dark fukaku mihatenu sora yo Tsuki wa ōki na kizuato darō Spark yami ni ugomeite ’ru hitokage Zōshoku shite yuku ze Mashō no typhoon Kyōki no hurricane Butsukariau It’s warriors Survivor You are the Survivor Zetsubō o kirisaki Yuganda tsumi o shitomero Survivor The Super Survivor Genkai o kowase yo Ikareru tamashii Fight back! Crime kiba o muite ’ru yami ga Hiroi sekai o nomikonde yuku Time semaru kagiri no aru kono yo wa Jigoku ka? Tengoku ka? Shitsui no tornado Kiseki no blizzard Kyokugen made It’s big fight Survivor You are the Survivor Yokubō ni tadareta Ozomashii kokoro horobose Survivor The Super Survivor Unmei o mogitore Yasei no tamashii Fight back! Tensai soldiers Zankoku fixers Muragaru no wa It’s warriors Believer You are the Believer Ankoku no fuchi kara Hikari no kakera mitsukero Takerikuru’u arashi Itsu no hi ka shizumaru Sono me de miro Survivor You are the Survivor Zetsubō o kirisaki Yuganda tsumi o shitomero Survivor The Super Survivor Genkai o kowase yo Ikareru tamashii Fight back! Versión en inglés I'll go alone No one can be in my place Breaking the way leading the world into the dark My heart was blown Nothing covers up my sorrow God, I can't fear losing many souls You're wondering always About life like I used to be But when you choose the way as a soldier Trust in me, 'n' you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith Finish them off! Count on me, or you can banish me Over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force Fly high If this fate cleaves your mind instead or your heart Don't be afraid to realize you can be a slayer Why did you grieve? There's no answer you wanna know Boy, you must tear the past up by yourself When that moon is waning Your power will fade away But when you give your all as a soldier Trust in me, 'n' you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith Finish them off! Count on me, or you can banish me Over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force Fly high You're wondering always Just like how I used to be But when you chose the way as a soldier Trust in me, 'n' you can follow me When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith Finish them off! Count on me, or you can banish me Over scareful bitter days All of these stars let you Trust in your days as the warrior When you vanish into your shadow While you conflict with your faith Finish them off! Count on me, or you can banish me Over scareful bitter days All of your scars will be your force Fly high Véase también Temas de apertura en:Super Survivor Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de videojuegos